Give Me Reasons
by FallAway
Summary: AU. Takes place the summer after Season 2. “Because you and I both know he isn’t right for you,” you continue. Softer now. My breath hitches in my throat and my eyes widen a little. Oneshot.


A/N: I know. I need to update Break Me. And I will. I just need to find the time to really sit down and work on it, and I apologize for that. Things have been hectic lately.

However, I came up with this idea in my English class today and figured I'd see how it plays out. Consider it my apology for not updating. Or, if you're not reading Break Me, consider it a completely random one-shot. K? K.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't even think about it.

XXXXXXXXXX

_And your lips next to mine make me think that maybe heaven's where you are._

I blink.

You continue to hold your indifferent expression, your eyes boring into mine.

You're killing me just standing there but I don't think you even care.

Or possibly even know.

"You're crazy," I say finally. You smirk.

"Probably."

"And yet you're still standing there."

"I am."

"Why?"

You pause. I almost smile at the hesitation. You're nervous. I don't feel so alone in this interaction anymore.

You don't say anything, simply step closer to me and draw my hand gently into yours, tangling our fingers together. I don't dare look down. It feels too good…if I look then I may find that this is all a dream.

"Which reason do you want?" you whisper in my ear. I shiver at the feeling of your breath on my skin, the way you rest your hand on my hip and look in my eyes.

"All of them," I say just as quietly. You smile softly.

The only time I ever see that expression is when we're alone like this.

"Because I can trust you," you confess, stepping closer, "and that's not a common thing in my life."

My heartbeat speeds up. I can feel your breath on my skin with every word you speak. It's intoxicating, and I know I shouldn't be here. But I don't dare pull away.

"Because you and I both know he isn't right for you," you continue. Softer now. My breath hitches in my throat and my eyes widen a little.

Because you're right.

"Because you haven't pulled away yet."

Because it's you.

"Because you're everything," you whisper as our lips meet. I sigh into your mouth and wrap my arms around your neck, surrendering to you completely.

Your hands run down my sides and I feel the distinct sensation of chills flying down my spine, keeping pace with your skilled fingers. I'd always imagined you to be a good kisser, but I had never imagined anything this amazing. Here I was thinking that our kiss at Sookie's wedding was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me but no. This is far more incredible.

You continue to shock me.

So I tangle my fingers in your unruly hair, groaning softly when you pull me flush against you. It kills me how well we fit together.

Oxygen is becoming a necessity now. I don't want to pull away but I do, breathing your name before our lips meet again.

We pull apart again; I smile at you and bury my face in your neck.

"Jess," I say softly. You tighten your hold on me. "This is wrong."

"But you're still standing here."

I giggle quietly and bury my head further into the crook of your neck, laying a gentle kiss on your skin.

"I am."

"Rory, this is crazy," you sigh into my hair. I nod and pull back just enough to look at you.

"Probably," I grin. You laugh and kiss my forehead.

"What about Bag Boy?"

"He's in Chicago."

"And when he gets back?"

"I'll talk to him."

"Ok."

"Ok."

We smile at each other and I kiss you gently.

"Question," you say quietly as you rest your forehead against mine.

"Ok," I whisper, closing my eyes and enjoying the closeness of you.

"Why did you stay?" you ask honestly. I open my eyes and nearly collapse at the look I find in yours.

Concern, confusion, curiosity, passion. Love, possibly.

"Which reason do you want?" I ask coyly. You laugh quietly. I involuntarily shiver and you pull me closer, rubbing my arms.

"All of them," you breathe against my mouth.

"Because you make me question things," I whisper, kissing you softly, "Because you don't treat me like a little kid," I kiss the tip of your nose, "Because you vandalize my books," I giggle. You smirk.

"Because you came back," my voice gets softer. You tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear and cradle my face in your hand. I lean into your touch.

"Because you're everything," I say finally.

"You stole my chick flick line," you accuse lightly. I nod.

"I pulled it off better anyway," I grin. You roll your eyes.

We're kissing again. Your tongue lightly glides across my bottom lip and I shiver again, my mouth opening of its own accord.

Something hard pushes into my back and I realize you've backed me against the counter. I laugh and you lift me onto a stool effortlessly, swallowing the sound.

Oxygen is becoming a problem again.

We part momentarily, only to reclaim our position of a second ago while you move closer to me. You're standing in between my legs now and I ball your shirt in my fists to pull you closer still.

_When they kick down your front door, how you gonna come…_

I groan and pull the offending object out of my pocket, pulling away from you and answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I wince and you run your fingers through my hair, realizing who it is.

"Hey Dean," I attempt cheerful.

I fail miserably.

"What's wrong? You sound all out of breath," he says concernedly.

"Oh, I had to find my phone. It was buried under a pile of my mom's clothes."

"Right. So what are you doing?"

Kissing your least favorite person in the world.

"Reading," I reply. You roll your eyes and move your lips to my neck. I bite my lip to try and keep my composure.

"Sounds fun," he deadpans. I roll my eyes. "I miss you," he says.

"Yeah, I miss you too," I say, my heart rate increasing when you nibble lightly at the spot right below my ear.

"I'll be home tomorrow, though. My flight gets in at three."

"O-ok, so I'll see you some time after that?"

"Yeah…are you sure you're ok, Rory?"

"I'm fine."

You pull away and look at me. I smile and run my index finger down your nose.

"If you say so. I love you," he says.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I reply.

I snap my phone shut and kiss you again.

" 'Guns of Brixton' is your ring tone?" you question. I smile and nod.

"It has some good memories," I whisper before claiming your lips with mine again.

The phone rings again but I ignore it.

There's nowhere that I can think of being that's better than right here.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N #2: Just a little note in case you didn't figure this out, this takes place the summer after Sookie's wedding. Rory didn't go to Washington.

This didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to but oh well. Reviews are love.


End file.
